Vengeance d'une seychelloise
by Shadow-Tsundere
Summary: Personne ne c'est jamais demander pourquoi on trouvait des pairings de Seychelles avec a peu près tout les personnages ? Il y a une bonne raison a cela ...


**Eh ben me voilà a écrire sur Seychelles … Merci de m'accorder un peu de temps …**

**Disclaimer**** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas , je l'ai perdu en jouant au Black Jack avec un certain Hidekaz Himaruya** **…**

**Rating :**** T pour les allusions … **

**Pairing**** : Seychelles , brèves apparition de France , Japon , Angleterre , mention de Hongrie **

**Enjoy ~**

Dans une maisonnette sur une petite ile de l'océan Indien et au large de l'Afrique ...Une brunette se contemplait depuis 20 bonne minutes devant le miroir de sa salle de bain , et s'essaya une énièmes coiffure .

« Mh celle-là ? Non avec les cheveux frisé je ressemble a Hungary... »,

Seychelles eut vent que beaucoup de pays avait quelque tendances disons … infantiles . France , Spain et England pour ne pas citer . Elle a donc décider qu'elle devait faire émaner d'elle une aura d'enfant et faible .

« Ah non non non je sais ! Dit-elle en prenant deux ruban rouge dans un tiroir . Cheveux ramené devant et lié avec sa ! Oui parfait ! » s'écria la jeune fille

Pouf ? Non jamais ! Seychelles ne se considérait surement pas comme tel ! Elle avait juste envie de plaire , de se faire aimer ! N'est ce pas là le besoin de chaque nouvelle nation ?...

Non … Si elle fait tout sa c'est pour se venger … Venger de ces puissantes nations , qui l'ont dépouiller , l'ont défigurer . Ils ont tous débarquer comme sa , comme si elle leurs appartenait , ont construit leurs habitations , ont exploité ses ressources , lui ont volé ses poissons !

« _Finis coronat opus__ »_murmura a t-elle a son reflet en esquissant un sourire sadique

Oui , la fin était proche pour ces grandes nations . Elle allait les détruire de l'intérieur , bousillé leurs moral , même si elle doit se souiller pour sa !

Ils regretterons tous de l'avoir prise pour cet gamine qui ne sais pas gérer un pays !

D'après France , c'est l'amour qui nourris un homme n'est ce pas ? Tout les plus grands empire aujourd'hui disparut ne se battait que pour devenir plus puissants , et non pour protégé , aider l'être aimée .

_«_ _Hongrie est la preuve vivantes de se que j'avance ! De toute façon Grand Frère France a toujours raison ! Honhonhon ! »_

Alors elle allait brisée leur couples ,détruire leur amour , semer les graines de la concubine entre les nations , et enfin les achevés avec son fidèle harpon . Transpercé leur cœur .

_« England-sama … ce collier me sers la gorge … sa fait mal …_

_Shut up ! Toute mes colonies doivent porter sa ! Aller , donne moi mes impôts ! Vociféra Arthur en tendant sa main ouverte vers la plus jeune_

_M-mais , mon peuple est pauvre , nous ne vivons que notre pêche et notre culture !_

_Je t'avais dit d'aller chercher de l'or dans les mines ! Damn It ! »_

_La main de l'anglais s'éleva sous le regard apeuré de la pauvre Seychelles avant de s'abattre sur sa joue avec force ._

_Penaude , et les larmes au yeux , la petite se dirigea a petit pas vers une mine que les anglais avait commencer a creusé. Elle prit une pioche , qui lui fût retiré des mains par un grand blond . Seychelles le reconnu comme étant la personnification de la France_

_« Honhonhon ! Ma belle ! Tes bras sont trop frêles pour accomplir une tel besogne ! Laisse moi t'aider ! »_

_Rapidement , des usines , des offices de tourismes , furent construites sur Mahé . Elle sauta au cou de son grand-frère en le remerciant de tout cœur ._

_« Thank you ! Thank you ! Maintenant England-sama ne me grondera plus ! _

_-Bien bien ~ maintenant il faut payer …_

_Qu-quoi ?_

_Et oui , la construction , le matériel … nous somme en crise tu sais ! »_

Oui elle allait leur faire payer , quand ils ne l'ont pas écouté , pas prise au sérieux !

_« ! Je vous prierais d'arrêter de pêcher en masse vers nos côtes ! Beaucoup d'espèce de poisson sont en train de disparaître ! Vous détruisez l'écosystème ! _

_Je m'excuse sincèrement … Je vais faire cessez cela le plus rapidement possible ... » répondit le japonais en s'inclinant légèrement._

_Les années passent , et le Japon continu de pêcher en quantité gastronomique ._

_« Les accidents pétroliers sont de plus en plus fréquents ! Vous devez sécurisé au maximum les transports ! » Personne ne l'écoutait ._

Une larme coula sur sa joue en repensant a ces tristes moments de sa vie. Mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Elle est plus forte qu'avant ! Et elle a une arme secrète que ces idiots n'ont pas !

« La guerre des sentiments va commencer... »

Même si elle finit détester par le monde entier , même si ont veut sa mort , Seychelles n'abandonnera pas .

**Je tiens a précisé … JE HAIS SEYCHELLES . Pourquoi ? Ben parce que elle sort avec tout le monde , comme Japon , mais j'aime Japon , il est cool . Bref , Seychelles c'est une briseuse de couple , je l'ai toujours vu comme sa . Mais je me suis demander pourquoi elle était comme sa ! Réponse toute trouvé : elle veut se venger . Et pouf j'ai pondu ce truc . Et franchement je trouve qu'il est pas top top … mais bon je débute hein …**

**Oh et puis , le ''**_Finis coronat opus _**'' signifie ''La fin couronne l'œuvre'' qui est la devise national des Seychelles , j'ai trouvé que sa collait parfaitement a cet situation.**

**Bref merci de votre lecture !**


End file.
